As billiard play has grown in popularity, it has become more and more important for individual billiard players to have their own pool cues, for example, customized pool cues. These pool cues typically are constructed in two parts, having a front half or cue half, and a rear half or handle half. The halves are configured to be joined in the middle, providing a solid and balanced cue for the playing of billiards. To facilitate the handling of these delicate and/or custom crafted pieces of equipment, cases have been utilized. Cases typically include only one compartment that is felt lined to house the pool cue itself.
As tournament play of billiards has become more and more popular, it has become increasingly important for players to have more than one pool cue available during tournament play for different shots, for example, or if one pool cue becomes out of balance or becomes damaged. During tournament play, likewise, racks for supporting cues may not be available, so players can be observed leaning them against chairs or against side railings, and because they are round in construction, they can easily slide off and become damaged as they fall. The present disclosure provides pool cue cases for storage, display, and/or transportation of pool cues as well as methods for storage, display, and/or transportation of pool cues and accessories.